


Princess in Shining Arnour

by ZaeBee



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Volume 2 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaeBee/pseuds/ZaeBee
Summary: Weiss and Ruby rest in the shade of a calming tree.





	Princess in Shining Arnour

“Ruby, why do you have to lay your head there!?” Weiss complained as Ruby. who laid on the grass, now rested her head on Weiss’ legs as Schnee sat, kneeling to the side. 

“Cause you’re really comfy, Weiss~” Ruby grinned as she looked up at the ice queen. 

Weiss sighed. “That better be a compliment.” 

“Of course it is!” 

“Fine… you can stay there then.” 

“hehe~” 

Ruby closed her eyes after a while, growing evermore comfortable. 

“You better not fall asleep otherwise I'll leave you here!” Weiss yelled. 

“I won't, I promise!” 

Weiss just grumbled while returning to her book.

They sat under a shady tree in the early summertime. Weiss had actually come out here to read alone, thinking it was a good day for it. However, it wasn’t long before she was joined by a wondering Ruby Rose. 

“Hey, Weiss?” 

“Yeah?” she responded, still reading. 

“Do you think we will always be like this?” 

“What do you mean?” she closed the book but kept her thumb inside as a marker. 

“Us—our team—Being able to have fun and relax even as we fight baddies…” 

“Hmm, I think so.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Well, we do have 2 more years to go at Beacon... and then after that, I'm sure we’ll always have time to rest between missions.” 

“Right… but do you think we’ll always be a team?” 

“Why, do you plan on leaving us?” 

“N-no, it’s just…” 

“You have a lot of questions about the future today, Ruby.” 

“Mm… I had a weird dream.” 

Weiss softly smiled and placed her free hand on Ruby’s forehead. Ruby jerked her eyes open, not expecting it at all. 

“I’ll always be with you, Ruby… someone has to protect that smile of yours.” 

“My knight in shining armour~” Ruby smiled. “Wait, I thought  _ you _ were supposed to be the princess type??” 

“I’m both!” Weiss proudly stated, “your princess in shining armour.” 

“Hehehe~” Ruby giggled and closed her eyes again. Weiss went back to her book too. “Well, at least I'll always have your legs to rest on then.” 

“Oh, if you think this is happening again then you’re sorely mistaken!” 

“Hehehehe~” she giggled again. 

Not long after, Weiss heard a snore come from the girl on her legs.

“Ruby?” Weiss spoke. But the girl in red just continued to sleep. Weiss didn’t sigh, get up or even do anything to wake her at all—she just softly smiled like before. Then finally, she closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree.

* * *

Late dusk. A clicking noise and a flash awoke Weiss. She noticed Yang standing in front of her first, just grinning like an idiot as she held her scroll up like a camera. Blake was there too—trying to act all innocent. 

“What did you just do!?” Weiss instantly sat up. She’d have jumped up completely if it wasn’t for Ruby who laid on her side, still using Weiss as a pillow. 

“I just snapped a quick photo of you two love birds~” Yang teased with her scroll.

“D-delete it right now!!!” Weiss blushed heavily.

“Not a chance~” 

“Mmmmrmgh…” Ruby rubbed at her eyes. 

“Oops, looks like you woke your girlfriend up.” Weiss just glared at Yang this time. 

Ruby yawned as she sat up, leaving Weiss’ legs. She scratched at her head before finally noticing Yang and Blake standing in front of her.

“Oh, hey guys, what’s up?” she asked sheepishly with another yawn. 

“Nothing much, Rubes, we were just looking for you two.” 

“And we found you both sound asleep.” Blake continued. 

“Oh crap! Did you fall asleep too, Weiss??” 

“O-only for a few minutes!” She instantly got up and walked near Yang—saying something too quiet for Ruby to hear. “If you show her that photo I will make your life a cold, cold hell…  _ every day _ .” She continued to walk off after that. 

Yang awkwardly laughed and Blake snickered. Ruby just looked at them, confused. But right after, she noticed something lying on the grass. She picked it up and then. 

“Weiss, Wait up!” she shouted, running past Blake and Yang, going after her partner. “You forgot your book!” 

  
  
  



End file.
